


Out of body

by Rhinkhearted



Category: Rhett and Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Slightly Sad, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/pseuds/Rhinkhearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thing's go wrong during an experiment for Gmm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of body

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first Rhink fic's I wrote when I got in to this fandom last year.  
> Sorry it isn't that great.
> 
> I also apologize for any bad grammar and such.

Rhett laid on the small couch asleep. his dreams were hazy, he couldn't focus on anything. he just kept hearing the same voice saying his name the voice sounding more and more concerned every time he said it. he couldn't reach out with his hand and touch the owner of the voice, he couldn't reply to his name being called. he felt as though his body were submerged in wet cement. Help! he screamed out in his mind but he could not get the words past his lips. the voice grew louder. starting at a mumble and growing to a shout.

'Rhett... Rhett! RHETT!!!!' nothing, no response of any kind from the man. 

'why can't i wake up from this dream?!' thought Rhett. his body felt frozen and everything seemed far away. usually if he had a bad dream Rhett would jerk awake on his own, but this time it was as though someone or something was holding him back. keeping him silent. he felt warm hands patting his face, oh how he longed to grasp those hands in his own.

Link frantically patted Rhett's cold face, 'why isn't he waking up???' he shouted to one of the crew members.

'How long has he been out?' asked another voice in the room, Rhett could tell it was Jen. her voice sounded panicked.

'About 15 minutes' answered someone else. 

warm hands moved from his face down to his neck, feeling for a pulse. he could feel his heart beating fast, couldn't Link?.

Link's breathing grew deeper, and his voice became raspy. he still called Rhett's name, he sounded like he was about to cry.

'LINK! I'M OKAY! PLEASE DON'T CRY!!' shouted Rhett in his mind, still the words wouldn't pass his lips. he grew frustrated at this. '

WHY? WHY CAN'T I MOVE? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY CAN'T I SAY ANYTHING?' he shouted at himself. he felt links head on his chest, he was shaking and sniffling.   
'link! linkster! i'm okay I promise!' Rhett tried to shout and once again the words failed to come out.

Link laid with his head on Rhett's chest. he couldn't hear his heart beating, he began to sob uncontrollably. 'I told him...I told him we..we shouldn't...we shouldn't have tried this..' stammered link in-between sobs. 'why did he have to talk me into this?' link said out loud even though he was mainly asking himself the question.  
this was so stupid he thought. Rhett had talked link and the crew into letting him try to have an out of body experience for a new Gmm episode, they originally said no but the man was persistent. he swore it was safe and that nothing could go wrong, he had doubted it actually working from the get go but he thought it would be fun to try anyways. the plan had been that he would lay on the little couch and he would do all of the things suggested for inducing an out of body experience and link and the crew would watch over him. they had tried to explain that it was too dangerous, but he insisted and reluctantly they had caved. 

Rhett was growing very scared now. 'what if he really couldn't wake himself up?' 'what if he was going to be stuck like this forever?' 'would everyone just give up on him?' these were the questions running through his mind.

Link still laid on Rhett's chest crying. he could hardly breathe and the crew kept trying to get him to move but he lay there hunching over Rhett's un-moving body, he refused to move.

'I've got to wake up, not for myself but for link.' Rhett thought to himself. he focused all of his attention on his fingers, he imagined moving them. he commanded the tiny limbs to move, he could feel a tingling in the tips of his digits and his heart thudded in his aching chest. 'come on McLaughlin!' 'you can do it!' he chanted to himself. he could feel his index finger start to twitch and he felt almost giddy inside. he continued to think about moving and finally one finger lifted and then another he imagined lifting his whole hand and it began to tingle and twitch. eventually he felt his hand lift off of the couch and he lifted it more and more, searching for the sleeve of links cardigan sweater.

Link paused mid-sob, he could have swore he felt Rhett move. he thought he had heard a slight thud from his chest. the man stayed still, too afraid to move. suddenly he felt a tug at his cardigan sleeve, he sat up immediately and looked down at Rhetts hand. it was reaching out, it was positioned where his sleeve had just been. his eyes shot to Rhett's and he could see his lids fluttering. he held his breath for a moment.

Rhett could feel his eyelids moving. he could feel link sitting up. he focused his attention again but this time it was on his eyes, he was going to try opening them. 'Open! dammit open!!' he shouted to himself.

Link gasped when all of a sudden Rhett's eyes flew open and he frantically started shaking the man. 'RHETT!' 'RHETT ARE YOU OKAY!??' he shouted while shaking his shoulders. 

Rhett could now see link, he looked pale and blotchy. his hair was a mess and he had tears streaming down his face. it broke his heart to see his friend like this. 'come on you can do it.' he told himself. he tried to open his mouth this time, he had to say something. 'I..I...'

Link's eyes went wide, he could hear Rhett rasping something. He listened Intently.

'I...L..L..Lo..' Rhett strained to get the word's out.

'What?? Rhett? can you hear me?' 'blink once if you can' link told Rhett in a hushed voice.

Rhett blinked and continued to try to speak. 'I lo..lo..Lov..e...'

Link saw Rhett blink and heard him still trying to speak, He leaned in closer trying to hear better. 'what is it Rhett?' 'I'm right here.' he said nervously. 

'I..Love...Y..Y..You!' Rhett finally got out what he was trying to say and he felt as though a weight was lifted off of his chest.

Link looked at him with eyes the size of saucers and his lips pulled back into a huge smile. 'OH RHETT!' 'I LOVE YOU TOO!' I WAS SO AFRAID!' he shouted and then he flung himself down onto the mans chest and nuzzled it with his cheek. 

Rhett could finally move and he brought his arms up and encircled Link. 'I'm..I'm okay, please don't cry anymore' said Rhett. 

link sat back up and grasped Rhett's hands, he lifted him up into a sitting position and looked into his clear blue eyes. 

Rhett felt like his whole body was tingling and there was a slight ringing in his ears, but other than that he didn't feel half bad. he reached out and pulled link close to him. 'I'm so sorry i scared you, i won't do anything like this ever again i promise.' he said with his head on links shoulder. 

'I love you Rhett, i was so afraid i had lost you.' link whispered into his ear. 

'I love you too Link, and i'm not going anywhere.' Rhett replied and he pulled his head back to look at the man he was hugging. Link leaned in and brushed his lips against Rhett's. it felt like the room was spinning, he couldn't catch his breath and he began to gasp as he pulled away. Rhett looked at link with a shocked expression that soon turned to one of worry when he realized link couldn't catch his breath. 

'Hey, hey link?? you okay??' he said his voice still sounding a bit raspy. the man nodded and took a deep breath. '

I, uh..it..took my breath away, kissing you like that.' mumbled Link with a tiny smile. 

Rhett smiled back and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
